when the truth is told
by HolliePike
Summary: Clary was happy living in new york until she was 8 and had to move away from her friend's Isabelle and Alec. But she come's back but she has a secret that she has to hide from the world. Will Jace, Izzy, Alec ,William aka will and Clary's cousin Tessa find out the secret? **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR THE INFERNAL DEVICES THE BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE*
1. Chapter 1

" WHAT!" I yelled as we were running down the street and we could only see the some car's that where heading are way. " Come on please!" Isabelle asked. Isabelle is one of those girl's who can be pretty with or with out makeup. She has long back hair and big brown eyes she is in to makeup and she always wants to do a makeover on me but i wont let her. "finely" I say as we get to Izzy house. We ran all the from my house to Izzy's. Izzy was about to say something but i cut her off "Izzy did you know the door is locked?" I asked her with my eye brows raised I meant to only raise one but I can't. " I don't know why it's locked is 5:00 pm."

Isabelle and me knocked on the door but to are surprise the flew open and right there a boy stood. The boy have dark black hair like Izzy but the only difference is he had blue eyes not big brown one's. I wasn't really listening to what Izzy and the boy where saying until the boy was looking at me in a weird way. " Wait i think i know you but i don't know were i seen you" the boy said. i looked around for Isabelle but i couldn't fined her Izzy then came from a room and said " Alec don't you know Clary?" Isabelle said in her duh voice. She came up behind me a took my hood off and my red hair came down and then Alec i think she called him his face looked shocked and he said " Clary? Clary fray the little girl who we used to play with when we where like 7 that Clary?"

" When the day are cold and the cards all fold"

I was listening to the radio when i heard Alec yelling at someone so i gotten off my bed and opened my door. I was walking down the hall when i heard Izzy voice she was saying something in her Duh voice "Alec don't you know Clary?" Izzy said. Before i realized i was down stairs and that's when i heard Alec say " Clary? Clary fray the little girl who we used to play with when we where like 7 that Clary?". That's when i butted in and asked " Who's Clary?". I guess everyone was a little shock that i was down there but thing someone talked. "I'm Clary" said a girl who look about Isabelle's age she was short and had long red hair and green eyes. " oh, Hi " was all i can say.

Clary's pov

When Alec said the little girl we used to play with when we where little memories came in my head and i remember Isabelle and Alec and me playing t hide and seek and me and Alec always hid in the easiest place's were Izzy can find use but she never looked. I was just about to answer when someone came from behind Alec and said " Who's Clary?". I was staring at him and he look like something i would love to draw! the way his golden hair fell around his eyes and his eyes where this gold color never ever has Clary seen a boy with gold eyes he looked almost like a lion. i stood there dumbstruck and that's when i answered in a small shy voice "I'm Clary" and he looked at me like he was trying to match what i looked like in real life and the Clary in his head. Then all he said was " oh, hi"

It's been 2 hours and all i was think was wow Alec grow up and that blonde boy who name i didn't know was a jerk. " Clary so what did you do in Florida? What is it like down there, did you have a boyfriend or best friend?" Izzy ask. Me and Izzy where on her bed in her room she wanted me to spend the night so i said yeah and i was like i need to go home and get my clothes and stuff but she said i could where hers so now me and her are talking about things i did in Florida. " to answer your question's it's hot down there and no i didn't have a boyfriend nor best friend unless you count your computer and art as your best friend!" I said laughing.

"Can i get a drink please?" " yeah um... we should have coke or water help your self" Izzy said with a smile. I got up and left the room when i walk half way down the stair i heard talking and girl and boy voice. I know it's not nice to listen to people's conversion but i couldn't help it. The people voice were close so i knew i was going to get seen soon so i finished walking the last five stair and went in to the kitchen and i saw Izzy and Alec's mom and dad. they looked up and saw me in the doorway. Maryse and Robert, Alec and Goldilocks were looking right at me then all i knew next is someone is screaming. " CLARY FRAY !"Maryse scream and ran over and hugged be to the point we i couldn't breathe.


	2. Note

*** sorry for not uploading with do soon!:)*****


End file.
